Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 10 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 5 }{ 5 } $
Explanation: $ = 3 - 10 \times 7 + 1 $ $ = 3 - 70 + 1 $ $ = -67 + 1 $ $ = -66 $